Various forms of trays for supporting a plurality of items for sorting purposes and for the purpose of storing, in segregated fashion, different items to be strung have been heretofore designed. In addition, trays provided with generally parallel longitudinally extending and upwardly opening grooves also have heretofore been provided. However, trays of this type specifically designed for ease in stringing bored items such as beads or tubular members with emphasis placed upon the ease in which the items may be strung are few and fail to provide all of the desirable characteristics which enable small bored items such as beads and sleeves to be quickly and readily strung.
Examples of prior devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 508,700, 3,628,659, 3,747,756 and D-192,036.